survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 15/16 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 15 9:23 100px 100px 100px 100px Rano Marley robi sobie śniadanie. Gdy dosiada się do stołu, słyszy, jak Ce'Brie i Shonda obgadują Mattiego. Jest w szoku i mówi Shondzie, że Mattie miał ją za przyjaciółkę, a ona zachowuje się wobec niego tak fałszywie. Shonda dopiero zauważa Marley'a i jest jej głupio. Mówi, że ona z nikogo się nie śmiała, a całą sytuację sprowokowała Ce'Brie. Marley nie chce tego słuchać. Krzyczy na kobietę i pyta czy go też obgadywała. Shonda mówi, że kocha Marleya jak własnego syna i nigdy nie powiedziałaby na niego złego słowa. Marley jest wściekły na Shonde i mówi, że jeśli zadziera z jego przyjaciółmi to jest dla niego martwa. Shonda zaczyna płakać, jednak trudno powiedzieć czy są to wymuszone czy prawdziwe łzy. Nagle do kuchni wchodzi Mattie. Widząc domowników w takim stanie pyta co się stało. Rozwścieczony Marley odchodzi zostawiając Mattiego, Ce'Brie i Shonde samych. Nic nie podejrzewający Mattie dosiada się do Ce'Brie i Shondy, które jak niby nigdy nic zaczynają z nim rozmawiać o pogodzie. Chłopak cieszy się, że może z dziewczynami pogawędzić o tym wspaniałym zjawisku darowanym nam przez Boga i jednocześnie wyraża swoje zadowolenie z tego, że obie są takie przyjacielskie. Mówi, że dzisiejsza słoneczna aura doprowadziła go do refleksji o tym, jak ważne jest miłosierne podejście do drugiego człowieka i podkreśla, że ma nadzieję, że wszyscy domownicy, a w szczególności Ci nominowani w tym tygodniu, wiedzą o tym, że głosy ratujące od eliminacji zdobywa się poprzez serdeczne i miłe zachowania, a nie przez knucie za plecami drugiej osoby, prześmiewcze komentarze i infantylne odzewki. Mattie ma nadzieję, że Ce'Brie i Shonda wiedzą, że w tym domu nie ma miejsca dla krzywoprzysięzców i obłudników. 10:20 100px 100px 100px Dianne żali się Wielkiemu Bratu w pokoju zwierzeń, że nie dostała żadnego zadania. Mówi, że gdyby ona musiała coś zrobić, to zapewne byłoby to o wiele wiarygodniejsze niż to, co zrobili WYZNACZENI i dodaje, że skoro Wielki Brat nie chciał, żeby dostała za to immunitet to zrobi to tak czy siak. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie będzie musiała kłamać, bo niektórzy są na tyle głupi, że sami dają jej broń do ręki. Po wyjściu z pokoju podchodzi do rozmawiających Keiry i Candace, prosząc o to by mogły porozmawiać w miejscu, w którym nikt na pewno ich nie usłyszy. Prosi kobiety, by wysłuchały do końca tego, co ma do powiedzenia, nawet jeśli już na początku uznają to za zwyczajny bullshit. Mówi, że relacje między kobietami są coraz bardziej napięte i że zamiast się wspierać i wyciąć facetów w pień, kłócą się między sobą. Keira i Candace jej przytakują, przy czym ta druga dodaje, że była to wina Ashley, która była fałszywą bitch i że teraz powinno być lepiej. Natomiast Dianne jej zaprzecza, mówiąc żeby zwróciły uwagę na zachowanie Shondy. Candace i Keira już zamierzają jej przerwać, ale Dianne ją ucisza, prosząc ponownie o to, by dały jej dokończyć. Zwraca uwagę na fakt, że Shonda ma bardzo dobry kontakt z każdym z mężczyzn poza Jessem - ZBYT DOBRY. To, że Shonda nienawidzi Dianne nie powinno być w kontekście kobiecego sojuszu dla nikogo dziwne, bo Dianne nigdy oficjalnie nie została do niego zaproszona. Ironicznie zaczyna, że mimo że wannabe-MILF robi to dość niezauważalnie, to jednak dla niej jest oczywiste, że to Shonda jest przyczyną rozpadu poprzedniego sojuszu kobiet oraz napiętych relacji między nimi w domu. Skłóciła ją i Ce'Brie. Niezauważalnie wpływała na pogorszenie relacji między Ashley i Candace. Pozwoliła Ce'Brie oczerniać Keirę, mimo że sama ukradła szminkę i gdy się nią znudziła, oddała ją Mattiemu. Teraz natomiast ni z tego ni z owego zaczęła oskarżać Candace o robienie jej świństw. W tym momencie Dianne się uśmiecha, dodając że każdy kto ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, wie że Candace to nie Ce'Brie i nie jest na tyle "inte... ente... lyhentna" by zrobić coś takiego i zostawić na "miejscu zbroni" swoją bransoletkę, zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym ostatnią osobą, którą Dianne widziała z sosem barbecue w ręce wybiegającą z kuchni była sama Shonda. Keira nie wytrzymuje i pyta Dianne czy ma na to dowody, ale Dianne nie jest w stanie potwierdzić. Mówi, że owszem, nie widziała jak Shonda wylewa sos na łóżko, ale sam fakt, że wybiegła z nim z kuchni jest podejrzany. Candace zaczyna potakiwać Dianne i mruczeć, że nie spodziewała się tego po Shondziei gdy teraz rozważa swoje relacje z Ashley to widzi delikatny wpływ Shondy na ich konflikt. Ze łzami w oczach wspomina, żeyślała, że jako dwie niezależne kobiety będą się wspierać do samego końca, ale skoro Shonda sprzedała ją w taki sposób... to skończy jak Ashley. Keira nie wydaje się przekonana wywodem Dianne, ta jednak nie odpuszcza i zwraca znów uwagę na relacje typu matka-syn Shondy z mężczyznami, mówiąc że jest queen bee, która chce wyciąć wszystkie kobiety, bo wie że z facetami będzie jej o wiele łatwiej wygrać, a oni jej nie usuną bo traktują z jednej strony niby MILF, a z drugiej jednak mamuśkę rzadko się zdradza. Keira zaczyna również przekonywać się do tej teorii, mówiąc że muszą poinformować Melissę oraz sprzymierzyć się z Jessem, który wciąż pewnie jest cięty na Shondę i zastanowić się, czy mogą ufać Anneliese i Ce'Brie czy też będą musiały próbować wykorzystać mężczyzn do wypchnięcia Shondy z domu. Dianne natomiast mówi, że muszą zrobić to bardzo delikatnie, bo Melissa "straciła już' Andreya i Shanelle i nie chce brutalnie odbierać jej kolejnej osoby albo OBRAZU OSOBY w tym domu. 13:11 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie po swoich głębokich przemyśleniach stwierdziła jasno - to Dianne stoi za eksmisją Ashley. Chciała osłabić dumną bohaterkę "Massageuseds" i pozbawić ją sprzymierzeńca. Do tego rzuciła jakiś czar, przez który ona i Candace są nominowane. Z drugiej strony, odnalazła słabą stronę tego złego demona. Nie jest wcale taka dobra w uprawianiu czarnej magii, bowiem jej zaklęcie obróciło się przeciwko niej i sama też jest poddana głosowaniu widzów! W dziewczynie zaczęło wrzeć - to jest ten moment, w którym trzeba zacząć działać bezpośrednio. Pędząc oburzonym krokiem przez cały dom w poszukiwaniu Dianne, niczym stado babć na przeceny podczas Czarnego Piątku, opracowywała plan działania. Nathan oraz Melissa przez przypadek ją zauważyli. Wydało im się, że może się stać coś złego, więc na wszelki wypadek udali się za nią by w razie najgorszego ją zatrzymać. W końcu. Ce'Brie stanęła twarzą twarz ze swoją nemezis, przesyłającą buziaczki ukochanemu Stefanowi. Gdy ta odchrząknęła bohatersko, Dianne dopiero wtedy zwróciła na nią uwagę. Zapytała ją w demoniczny sposób, czy znowu przyszła ją wyzywać od czarownic czy innych pierdół. Ce'Brie natomiast bohatersko odpowiedziała, że trzeba skończyć to demoniczne panoszenie się po całym domu i żeby zainwestowała w niedemoniczną farbę do włosów, bo ten demoniczny blond świadczy o inte... intolo... entylegencji demonizmu. Dianne demonicznie zaśmiała się i powiedziała, że jej włosy przynajmniej jakoś wyglądają bez dwugodzinnego siedzenia w łazience rano tylko po to, by ktoś raczył na nią zwrócić uwagę i że Ce'Brie powinna wziąć z niej przykład. Bohaterska postawa Ce'Brie została zachwiana. Melissa spróbowała ingerować i wyprowadzić ją do innego pokoju, łapiąc ją za rękę i odciągając, ale niestety. Ce'Brie wyrwała swoją bohaterską rękę z uścisku i zabroniła się dotykać przez jakiegoś outsidera i laskę, która "can't sit with her". Melissa przewróciła oczami i stwierdziła, że w takim razie nie będzie się wtrącać. Nathan zaczął próby bycia mediatorem Ce'Brie i Dianne, ale te ewidentnie nie zwracały uwagi. Powstała kłótnia. Gdy Dianne w demoniczny sposób powiedziała, że sobie idzie bo jest już tym wszystkim zmęczona i nie może zrozumieć o co chodzi Ce'Brie, ta w bohaterski sposób krzyknęła "Zrozum dłoń mojej ręki, suko!" i bohatersko ją zbitchslapowała, aż ta upadła na łóżko. Nathan odsunął Ce'Brie, prędko próbując pomóc Dianne. Nasza bohaterka tylko spojrzała się zdziwiona na swoją piekącą dłoń, zaskoczona że aż tak mocno jej dała w policzek, po czym wyszła dumna zarzucając włosami. 100px 100px Candace prosi Shondę o poświęcenie jej chwilki na rozmowę. Kobieta chce dowiedzieć, czy to ona jest sprawczynią całej tej szopki związanej z rozlaniem sosu, ponieważ Candace wie, że jest niewinna i ma pewne podejrzenia od innej osoby, że to może być właśnie Shonda? Ta jednak nie przyznaje się do niczego i pozostaje wciąż przy swoich słowach z tego dnia, co ten incydent miał miejsce. Candace jest przykro, że po odejściu Ashley dalej nie jest w stanie oczyścić atmosfery i sprawić, aby domownicy postrzegali ją w pozytywnym świetle. Sądziła, że to Ash jest prowodyrką wszystkich złych zdarzeń, które sabotażowały kobietę i sprawiały, że zamieniała się w królową dramatów i kłótni w domu. Candace jest szczera i bezpośrednia, nie ukrywa tego, co myśli, ale jeśli tego domownicy nie szanują, no to jest ich problem - te słowa młodsza kobieta kieruje do Shondy, po czym Candace odchodzi z pokoju, a Shonda śmieje się na głos i szepcze po cichu: "I tym sposobem właśnie zostaniesz eksmitowana z domu WB jeszcze dziś wieczorem, a ja zostanę i wygram ten program". 18:30 Wielki Brat wezwał Ce'Brie do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px Wielki Brat informuje Ce'Brie, że fizyczny atak na drugą osobę jest absolutnie zakazany w domu Wielkiego Brata i udziela jej pierwszego i ostatniego ostrzeżenia. Kolejny taki wyczyn poskutkuje wydaleniem jej z domu Wielkiego Brata. Ce'Brie zaczyna płakać i mówi wielkiemu bratu, że myślała, że jest jej przyjacielem, któremu mogła się zawsze zwierzyć i ufać, a nawet on nie rozumie jej prób ratowania domu Wielkiego Brata. 20:10 100px 100px Keira nie była zadowolona z faktu, że być może Nathan opuści ją lada dzień i zostanie sama na pastwę losu z tymi demonami jakie ostatnio nawiedzają coraz częściej ten dom. Miała mała czasu aby zebrać się w sobie i powiedzieć Nathanowi że coś do niego czuje. Większość dnia krzątała się po całym domu z zamyśloną miną i nie ogarniając co się wokół niej dzieje. Śmiało się przyzna, że nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić do momentu gdy z Nathanem poszła na papierosa i wtedy powiedziały mu, że coś do niego czuje i powinni sobie dać szanse jeśli nie będą mieć zbyt dużo czasu tutaj to chociaż spróbować po za Domem Wielkiego Brata. Z niepokojem wpatrując się z Nathana czekała na jego reakcje! Nathan wpatrując się w Keirę i uśmiechając się do niej powiedział, że jeśli ich relacje nie ulegną zmianie po wyjściu z tego domu to oczywiście że mogą dać sobie szanse. Chłopak przytulił i pocałował Keirę. DZIEŃ 6 10:10 100px 100px Dianne rozmawia z Jessem na temat nadchodzącej eliminacji. Mówi, że jeśli Shonda wygra ten program to widzowie ewidentnie mają problemy z głową. Jesse jedynie śmieje się mówiąc, że niestety takie maciory jak Shonda zawsze są popularne, starczy spojrzeć na instagrama czy youtuba i ilość like'ów pod filmami przedstawiającymi idiotyczne zachowania takich... osób. Kobieta wywraca oczami i wzdycha, mówiąc że naprawdę jest jej wszystko jedno kto wygra, jak długo nie będą to degeneraci w stylu Shondy i Mattiego. Próbuje też zwrócić uwagę Jessego na fakt, o którym wspominała wcześniej Keirze i Candace - że niestety Shonda omotała sobie wokół palca pozostałych facetów i że jeśli reszta nie zareaguje odpowiednio mocną przeciwwagą, to ta piątka dojdzie do finału, przyklejając się jeszcze do jakiejś ęntelygętky z Mashugaczusets, którą przy niewielkim wysiłku można przekonać, że ktoś jest demonem, a ktoś inny planetą Jowisz transmutowaną w człowieka by podbić ziemię i wprowadzić na niej rządy kosmitów. Jesse śmieje się, ale wzrusza też ramionami, mówiąc że faceci są blisko i że by mu tego nie zrobili, a Dianne robi wymuszony uśmiech i każe mu spojrzeć na to, co się stało z "tak mocnym" sojuszem kobiet i że niestety w większości przypadków sojusze jednopłciowe nie są w stanie wytrwać do końca. W dodatku przypomina o tym jak podle Shonda traktowała jego i Andreya, jak wyzywała ich od kaszalotów i jak... żaden z facetów jej się nie postawił. Mówi, że owszem, może i pozostała czwórka jest ze sobą blisko, ale widać, że Jesse jest na dnie sojuszu. W końcu niektórzy traktują Shondę jak MILFa, czego Dianne nie jest zupełnie w stanie zrozumieć, bo normalny facet ani normalna kobieta kijem by tego nie tknęli, a niektórzy jak matkę - a niestety relacja matka syn zwykle jest silniejsza od relacji kumpel - kumpel. Jesse mówi, że może i kobieta ma rację, ale w tej chwili nic nie zrobią, bo oni są nominowani, a maciora nie. Dianne odpowiada, że może i teraz jedno z nich odpadnie, ale drugie pozostanie w grze i będzie miało wpływ na to co się stanie przy kolejnej nominacji. 100px 100px 100px Po ostatnich traumatycznych wydarzeniach w domu Marley czuje się na uboczu. Sam nie wie już na kogo może liczyć. Do mężczyzny dosiada się Kevin, który próbuje go jakoś pocieszyć i zaczyna z nim flirtować. Marley czuje, że to co robi jest złe, ale pod wpływem negatywnych emocji sam zaczyna zalotnie odpowiadać na zaczepki kolegi. Całemu wydarzeniu przygląda się ukryta za ścianą Ce'Brie dla której jest to dowód zdrady mężczyzny. Podchodzi do Marley'a i pyta wprost czy Mattie i Melissa już mu się znudzili. Marley jest zaskoczony słowami kobiety i oskarża ją o podsłuchiwanie oraz śledzenie go. Marley w pokoju zwierzeń wyznaje, że Kevin to dla niego tylko kumpel, a Mattie to coś więcej, to ktoś jak najlepszy przyjaciel, ale negatywne wydarzenia w ostatnim czasie sprawiły, że potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, a właśnie Kevin był pod ręką. 14:10 100px 100px Mattie dosiada się na ganku do wpatrzonego w zachodzące słońce Marleya. Mattie mówi mu, że bardzo zadomowił się w posiadłości Big Brothera i żal mu będzie opuszczać to miejsce, kiedy sezon dobiegnie końca. Marley przytakuje, mówiąc Mattiemu, że nie wie, co ich czeka w przyszłości, ale ma nadzieję, że ich historia się nie skończy na Big Brotherze. Mattie uśmiecha się do chłopaka, obejmuje go, i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu. Ostatnie promienie słońca delikatnie muskają ich skóry, dając im uczucie wewnętrznego spokoju i harmonii. 100px Candace prosi wszystkich, aby zorganizować zebranie w salonie. Kobieta chce dać do zrozumienia, że nie zależy jej na byciu The Queen of Drama w domu, ale zależy jej na przyjemnej atmosferze, abyśmy spędzali ze sobą najlepiej czas, na zabawie, różnych szaleństwach tych dobrych. Nie każdy musi przyjaźnić się ze wszystkim, co raczej jest normalne, bo nie da rady, abyśmy wszyscy polubili się, ale tutaj chodzi w domu o szacunek do drugiej osoby. Podkradanie szminki i użycie jej przez inną do celów nieprzeznaczonych jest żenującym podejściem, a rozlanie sosu na kołdrę oraz inne miejsca w pokoju są oznaką czyjejś próby skupienia uwagi na sobie, ponieważ ten mieszkaniec nie czuje się dowartościowany przez całą resztę osób. Proponuje też, abyśmy szczerze, prosto w twarz mówili sobie, co myślimy na temat drugiej osoby oraz mieli na względzie fakt, że każdy człowiek jest inny, ponieważ kobieta ma już dosyć tego, że w tym domu panuje wiecznie syf zarówno fizycznie w pokojach, czy też w psychice, czyli nie można dusić w sobie negatywnej energii. Trzeba ją wyładować, ale nie na ludziach, bo to najgorsze, co może być. No chyba, że chcemy wprost powiedzieć komuś face to face, czy kogoś lubimy czy nie. To tyle Candace chciała przekazać domownikom, a tymczasem kobieta wychodzi i korzysta z pięknej pogody na ćwiczeniach, bo forma na lato sama się nie zrobi. 19:12 100px 100px 100px 100px Nathan przyrządza swój popisowy posiłek dla domowników, są to placki bananowe pokryte truskawkami i lekko posypane cukrem pudrem. Dla każdego domownika zrobił po 3. Po zjedzonym posiłku Nathan wychodzi na ogródek na którym są już Ce Brie, Shonda i Anneliese. Opowiada im o sytuacji z Keira i jakie zdanie o dziewczynie oni mają. Uczestnicy rozmowy nic złego o niej nie mówią, wręcz przeciwnie same dobre rzeczy. Nathan coraz bardziej jest przekonany, że po programie coś więcej może z tego zaistnieć. 21:49 100px 100px Anneliese i Nathan rozmawiają o wyeksmitowanych osobach. Dziewczyna nagle nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nathan zaczyna mieszać z błotem Shanelle. Anneliese wypomina mu, że dyskryminował kobietę tylko ze względu na wiek. Nathan odpowiada, że od dawna jego jedyną fobią był lęk przed osobami starszymi. Opowiedział Anneliese o swojej historii z dzieciństwa, kiedy wszedł za pewną babcią na schody ruchome. W połowie drogi schody się zatrzymały. Nathan nie był w stanie iść do góry z powodu toreb babci. Gdy chciał się odwrócić zauważył stojącego PapaBeara. Tkwił tak uwięziony przez 3 godziny. Anneliese jest wstrząśnięta i przytula chłopaka. 100px 100px 100px Shonda i Marley rozmawiali na kanapie, popijając sobie drinki. Murzynka opowiadała o tym, jak kiedyś w liceum uwiodła nauczyciela WFu oraz nauczyciela matematyki, przez co oboje bili się o jej względy i miała dzięki temu łatwe piątki bez żadnego starania się o to. Marley był w podziwie i zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe być MILFem jeszcze w latach młodości. Nagle dołączyła do nich Ce'Brie, dołączając się do rozmowy. Stwierdziła, że Shonda wygląda jak czekoladowa Pamela Anderson, na co ta zaczęła się głośno śmiać, dodając, że różni się od niej tym, że z czekoladą jest wszystko lepsze. Marley zaryzykował i zapytał swoją MILF, czy mogłaby przebiec się obok kanapy jak w "Słonecznym Patrolu", co ta chętnie wykonała. Cała trójka potem przez jakiś czas rozmawiała i śmiała się, do momentu gdy do Ce'Brie dotarło, że przecież to Marley dotykał Judasza Mattiego i to Shonda używała jej szminki bez pytania. Poszła sobie od nich bez słowa z grymasem na twarzy. 100px 100px Shonda rozmawia z Marleyem na osobności i mówi mu, że to zrobił było słabe i jako jego mamusia grozi mu palcem, że to ona ma władzę w tym domu i jeśli tylko chce może załatwić Marleyowi aby był wrogiem publicznym #1. Kobieta głaszcze go po głowie i odchodzi mówiąc, że liczy na poprawę jego zachowania. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach